Sous le soleil de Rio
by MoshiMoon
Summary: WICKED, une organisation de malfrats sévit dans la belle ville de Rio. Thomas, agent de police combattant les forces du mal en est à son sixième mois d'infiltration, mais que ce passera-il, quand, à la veille de la plus importante réunion des hauts-dirigeants, WICKED décide de l'envoyer en mission avec un blond bien trop attirant? OS, UA, Newtmas et lemon !


Attention, sortez les mouchoirs, parce que voici... **LA PREMIÈRE FICTION QUE JE PUBLIE!** Enfin, c'est un OS, mais c'est la même chose au fond, hein.

Du coup, désolé pour la piètre qualité, surtout en ce qui concerne le lemon, j'avais jamais fait ça, moi. Cependant, j'éspère que vous passerez un boooon moment avec mes bébés, qui sont: **Thomas et Newt**. (Et puis Minho, aussi, hein, on t'oublie pas)

Sinon, mis à part ça, l'histoire originale **ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas** , elle appartient à **Dashner,** cependant, **ce que je fais avec eux, ça, ça m'appartient.** héhé.

Cette fiction est un **UA** , donc dans **un autre contexte** , et c'est un **rating M** , qui comporte **une relation sexuelle entre deux beaux mâles** , les chauds lapins seront heureux, les autres un peu moins... Avis aux homophobes. Cependant, vous pouvez aisément **couper cette partie,** même si dans un OS, cette partie, c'est un peu le but, hein... _j'dis ça, j'dis rien_...

Bref, je vais arrêter un peu de parler, donc Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez. **Luv.**

 **MooshiMoon.**

* * *

Ses doigts pianotant sur son ordinateur portable, le jeune officier de police Thomas Murphy rédigeait son rapport de mission. Voilà plus de six mois qu'il avait infiltré WICKED, une organisation criminelle qui sévissait dans la belle ville de Rio, entre leur vente illégale d'armes et leur trafic de drogues à travers le pays, ils étaient la cible à abattre dans tous les bureaux fédéraux. Malheureusement, bien que quelques-unes de leurs opérations aient été démantelées, le groupe de malfaiteurs ne manquait pas d'ingéniosité pour contourner les forces de police, et ce malgré les nombreuses infiltrations, qui avaient souvent fini de la même façon : Avec un policier mort sur les bras. Sa mission était censée être la dernière, le chef de sa section, Alby, avait reposé tous ses espoirs sur lui et s'il échouait, ils n'auraient plus qu'à accepter l'offre d'aide du cartel ennemi The RIGHT ARM, même si cela signifiait faire un pacte avec le diable.

Le brun déposa son front avec résignation sur son bureau, fixant vaguement les paragraphes qu'il venait d'écrire, toute cette histoire n'était qu'un sombre casse-tête, bien qu'ils aient identifié depuis plus d'un an l'homme et la femme à l'origine de toute cette mascarade, un élément restait inconnu: Qui était ce fameux A5, le stratège et leader caché dans l'ombre ? Son pseudonyme était sur toutes les lèvres, dans tous les esprits, pourtant, personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité, et un bruit de couloir persistait chez WICKED : Quand A5 apparaissait devant vous, votre vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Tous les policiers avant lui avaient dû avoir affaire à ce meurtrier, et depuis que Gally, un des membres de l'organisation lui avait fait part de cette histoire, le brun en faisait une affaire personnel, car A5 avait tué sa co-équipière, Térésa, et ce, sans aucun scrupules. Son poing se crispant à cette pensée, il déposa son regard sur le cadre photo présent sur son bureau, approchant alors sa main, il caressa le visage souriant d'une jeune fille, tout aussi brune que lui. Térésa avait été sa meilleure amie, pratiquement sa sœur, depuis son enfance. Ils s'étaient connus en primaire, quand elle avait déménagé dans la ville la plus dangereuse du Brésil, et qu'elle avait intégré le même centre pour enfants surdoués que lui. Ils s'étaient alors tout de suite rapprochés, et ne s'étaient plus quittés, suivant les mêmes ambitions : Sauver cette ville des malfaiteurs. Surmontant les épreuves, montant de grades en grades, ils avaient suivi le même parcours, et les années qu'il avait passé avec elle à l'école de police avaient été sans aucuns doutes les plus belles de sa vie. Et il avait fallu que ce boiteux lui arrache l'être le plus important de sa vie.

Se relevant avec vitesse, il ferma avec force son ordinateur portable, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts. Maintenant six mois qu'il avait intégré WICKED comme espion, six mois qu'il enchaînait les missions merdiques, qu'il faisait le toutou pour les méchants, allant et revenant à travers la ville, parfois même à travers le pays, et il avait l'impression de tourner en rond… Et en même temps de pratiquement toucher au but. Il le savait, une réunion importante allait avoir lieu dans deux jours entre tous les hauts dirigeants de l'organisation, ce serait l'occasion idéale de tous les coincer, et A5 ferrait forcément parti du lot. Il en avait parlé à son chef, Alby, un des seuls au courant pour sa filature, et il était d'accord avec Thomas, c'est une occasion à saisir, et surement la dernière, car au sein du groupe, certains commençaient à se méfier de lui, son expérience faisait douter, il montait trop rapidement les échelons, détournait les plans des swat team avec trop d'aisance pour que ce soit normal. Pendant ces deux jours, il avait devoir faire attention, ne sait-on jamais, il était tout de même le policier à avoir tenu le plus longtemps en temps qu'espion depuis le début du projet, sa chance pourrait bien tourner…

* * *

Poussant la lourde porte rouge, une odeur âcre d'alcool et de tabac s'enfouit dans ses narines, tandis qu'il percevait les bruits ambiants, que ce soit la musique électronique à la vogue, ou les discussions toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres : Ça allait de la simple drague de bar « Toutes les ampoules de mon appartement ont grillé, ça ne vous dirait donc pas de venir illuminer mon salon grâce à votre beauté ? », aux négociations scrupuleuses, entre deux nuages de cigares, dont les mises dépassaient les six zéros. Se faufilant entre les tables, il repoussa d'un sourire charmant une jeune fille aux formes voluptueuses pratiquement dénudée, et se dirigea avec dextérité jusqu'au bar, ou un asiatique au sourire taquin l'attendait. Tendant alors son verre de whisky, il l'accueillit chaleureusement.

« Mon Tommy !, Cria-il. Ca faisait longtemps mon pote, t'étais passé ou tout ce temps ? T'as trouvé une gonzesse et vous vous êtes cloitré ensemble à faire des cochonneries, c'est ça ?

-Minho, t'as pas changé à c'que je vois… Mais tu devrais te souvenir que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi… »

Du haut de ses vingt ans, Minho était rentré en première année d'école de police en même temps que lui, à la différence que, tandis que lui et Térésa avaient sauté deux classes, Mihno, lui, en avait redoublé deux. Le système éducatif n'avait jamais été son truc, comme il persistait à dire après toutes ces années, et puis, il venait tout droit de Corée, donc le portugais, ça avait toujours été la galère. D'façon, Mihno, c'était surtout le genre de gars à préférer l'action à la rédaction, avec ses un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, et c'est surement pour ça qu'il s'était automatique dirigé vers les Swatteam, la ou « on s'emmerde pas avec les paperasses. » Lui, ça l'avait jamais gêné d'écrire, et puis, il parait qu'il écrivait bien, enfin, d'après Minho , qui, durant les études à la l'école policière, avait adoré recopier tous ses rapports.

« Ahhh… Je le sais que mon cul t'intéresse, et ce, depuis que j'te connais, déjà à l'école je les sentais tes regards sur mon royal fessier, mais malheureusement pour toi, c'est déjà une propriété privé, et tu sais à quel point Brenda peut-être… Convaincante ? »

Thomas ricana. Il s'assit alors à côté de l'asiatique, et commanda la même chose que son co-équipier. Brenda, sa fiancée, pouvait en effet être particulièrement convaincante, surtout quand elle vous plaquait un 9mn magnum sur la tempe, tout en vous disant avec un large sourire qu'une seule critique sur sa bouffe vous enverrait directement en enfer, et elle avait beau être une femme, cuisiner n'était définitivement pas son truc, manger chez eux s'avérait donc toujours être un véritable chemin de croix, heureusement qu'il était passé maître dans le domaine d'avaler un plat dégueulasse avec un sourire ravi. Pourtant, il allait régulièrement dans leur petit appartement de centre-ville, et combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé, hilare, sur le sol, en voyant son ami Minho, la queue entre les jambes, mettre sa virilité de côté pour ne pas énerver sa dulcinée ? Trop fois pour qu'il puisse les compter, mais c'était toujours un spectacle unique.

« Alors, ta mission ? »

Tout en parlant, Minho se rapprocha du brun, parlant maintenant à voix-basse pour ne pas être écouté par une oreille indiscrète.

« On va dire que ça avance.

-Alby m'a mis au courant pour la réunion de demain soir… Tous les services sont à crans, ils ont beau ne pas savoir, ils savent qu'une merde se trame quelque part.

-Ouais, et j'sais toujours pas le lieu de rendez-vous… Mais… Dans deux heures j'dois rejoindre un gars, c'est un ancien dans l'organisation, un des membres m'a dit qu'il était plutôt facilement manipulable, avec un peu de chance, je réussirais à lui soutirer des informations…

-Bien, mais fais gaffe à pas trop éveiller les soupçons, mec, faudrait pas que tu finisses comme… Enfin, tu vois de qui je veux parler.

-Hm. »

La grimace qui apparut sur le visage de Thomas signifia clairement que le sujet ne lui plaisait pas, et qu'il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force d'aborder le cas A5 et Térésa ce soir. Apportant le verre à sa bouche, il but lentement, l'alcool se répandant avec chaleur dans sa gorge, lui piquant la glotte tandis que son regard se perdait sur les bouteilles accrochées au mur.

« C'est dingue, un seul gars, un boiteux, un inconnu, qui décime tous les policiers un à un, et personne, même ceux avec qui il travail ne le connait. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, même le barman… T'sais à qui il me fait penser ? Au joker !»

Le brun détourna la tête de son observation et fronça les sourcils, trifouillant les poches de veste en jeans à la recherche d'une boite en fer.

« Le… Joker ?

« Ouais ! T'sais, comme lui, il travaille seul, personne connait son identité, il tue sans état d'âmes, et tout le monde chie dans son froc rien qu'à prononcer son nom… Ah, et tiens, prend le mien. »

Minho tendit son briquet à son camarade, qui, écoutant la tirade de son ami, avait glissé une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Lui offrant un sourire, il alluma le bâton de nicotine, tandis que la fumée s'insinuait dans ses poumons, ressortant en deux fumées blanches par ses narines.

«Merci… Donc… Si A5 est le Joker, qui est Batman ?

-Mais c'est toi, Batman… Serveur dans un restaurant chic le jour, espion dans une grande organisation de malfrats la nuit, combattant les inégalités, prônant la justice…

-T'as fini un peu mon d'faire mon éloge ? Tu veux que j'aille dire à Brenda en sucre que tu m'fais de la bringue ? Coupa Thomas, haussant un sourcil amusé.

-Non, pitié, Bruce, va pas énerver batgirl, elle risquerait de sortir ses couteaux et d'me castrer…

-Ouais, un Bruce sans fric… Si au moins j'pouvais avoir ça…

-Dis-toi que si tu réussis cette mission, du pognon, c'est pas ce qui te manquera…

-Hm… Si je la réussie … »

Demain, il serait fixé… S'il ne mourait pas avant, tout pouvait basculer en une seule soirée.

« Et, au faite… Si A5 est le joker, moi Batman, Brenda Batgirl … Toi, t'es qui ?

Minho laissa échapper un petit rire, tandis qu'il fixait avec amusement le fond de son verre, ou le coca-cola mélangé au whisky perdait peu à peu de son côté gazeux.

« Moi, j'ai le meilleur rôle, le plus important…

-T'es Robin ?

-Ouais, fous-toi de ma gueule, tête de pioche, mais en attendant, Robin, il se fait toujours plein de belles meufs.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les jeunes filles de treize ans, l'Asiat, j'aurai appris un truc, ce soir.

Portant alors son verre à ses lèvres, il fit un sourire amusé à son compagnon, tandis que la cigarette à sa main droite se consumait lentement. Ce genre de discussions frivoles lui remettaient du baume au cœur, car dans une journée, tout ce pourquoi il avait travaillé depuis tant de mois allait peut-être se concrétiser : La fin de WICKED, la fin d'A5. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, ce gars allait lui révéler les informations qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas échouer, le souvenir de Térésa en dépendait.

* * *

Dix-neuf heures trente. Déposant un pied sur le sol goudronné, Thomas descendit de sa moto, jetant un regard aux maisons, ou plutôt aux cabanes délabrées autour de lui. Faites de taules de fer, de briques et de bois, les Favelas de Rio de Janeiro étaient des sortes de mythes, fascinant les touristes en quête d'aventure, bien vite désenchantés à la vue du premier gang armé. Ici, la technologie et l'évolution de la société n'avaient eu aucunes conséquences sur leur mode de vie, comme à la préhistoire, la loi du plus fort était toujours de rigueur. Celui qui avait la plus grosse arme primait sur celui à l'intelligence la plus élevée. Une véritable communauté, ou il est difficile d'entrer, voir quasiment impossible. Soulevant le siège de sa bécane, il jeta son casque à l'intérieur, puis la ferma à clé, alors qu'il plaçait deux de ses doigts entre ses lèvres, créant un bruit aigu, un sifflement assourdissant. Alors, deux enfants aux visages sales et aux vêtements abimés accoururent, des sourires mutins en guise de questionnement.

« Surveillez ma moto, dit Thomas, levant un billet de vingt dollars dans les airs, et si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, j'en toucherais deux mots à WICKED, c'est claire, les gamins ? »

Alors, ils secouèrent la tête de bas en haut, approchant leurs petites mains du billet vert… qui s'éloigna rapidement, le brun reculant d'un pas, le rangeant dans ses veste avec, à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous l'aurez quand je reviendrais. »

Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, il se détourna, et monta une à une les marches menant au point de rendez-vous, quelques habitants se retournant parfois sur son passage, tandis que son arme dépassait de sa poche arrière. Bien qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de lui, le brun gardait un souvenir à vif de ses années vécu dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville, côtoyant les autres enfants, les familles, vivant parfois dans la rue, puis récupéré par l'orphelinat. A huit ans, totalement amnésique, il s'était retrouvé dans un centre d'accueil. A cet âge, il c'était alors épris d'un passe-temps bien spécial : Fuguer. Déjà à cet âge, il ne supportait pas l'enfermement, et avait envie d'aventures. Alors, quand Térésa était arrivée à son tour, ils avaient fait littéralement les quatre cents coups, même après leur intégration dans un établissement pour enfants surdoués. Drôle de situation, quand on y pense, deux enfants de quartier, sans aucun avenir, envoyés à l'élite des élites. L'odeur des épices lui titillant l'odorat, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, tandis que son ascension se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Quelle idée que de faire des marches aussi hautes et étroites… Et quelle foutue idée que de choisir ce genre de lieu, pour se rencontrer. Il n'avait même pas une petite idée de ce qu'il venait faire ici, l'organisation lui ayant simplement dit qu'il devait se rendre devant une maison azur, au sommet des Favélas, à dix-neuf heures quarante, et ce, pour travailler en équipe avec une personne dont il ne connaissait pas non plus l'identité. Il avait d'abord cru à une simple blague, puis il s'était souvenu que non, WICKED ne blaguait pas, et encore moins les hauts commandants. La chaleur du pays le fit transpirer, tandis qu'après un dernier effort, il se hissa à la dernière marche, se courbant pour reprendre son souffle, légèrement brillant. Son souffle saccadé brisant le silence du plateau, il ferma quelques instants ses yeux, profitant du calme ambiant.

« La montée a été si dure que ça, le bleu ? »

Sursautant, Thomas ramena instinctivement sa main à son arme à feu tandis qu'il tournait son regard vers la voix, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir plus nettement la silhouette. Faisant un pas en avant, l'ombre resta en place, confortablement assis sur une chaise face à la ville.

« Prend une chaise et approche, tu vas rater le coucher de soleil à rester comme un con débout à me fixer…

-C'est toi le gars de WICKED ?

-Viens, je t'ai dit, les chaises sont sur la terrasse. »

Pinçant ses lèvres avec frustration, le brun finit par renoncer. Très bien, si il voulait qu'il prenne une foutue chaise, il le ferrai, ça allait pas le tuer, et le gars en face de lui avait l'air d'être un peu frappé, donc autant faire un geste positif de la tête, et faire ce qu'il dit. Se retournant, son expression frustrée se remplaça bien vite par de l'étonnement, alors que son regard détaillait la maison, la seule, perchée en haut de la colline. Contrastant avec les Favelas environnantes, celle-là n'avait rien de délabrée, au contraire, elle émanait une sorte de richesse pudique, avec ses murs azurs, et ses grandes bai-vitrés qui laissaient apercevoir un bout de mobilier. Tout était entretenu, au détail près, il n'osait pratiquement pas dérober une des chaises présente autour de la table, de peur de casser l'harmonie du lieu. Mais, résigné, il s'approcha, le bois grinçant sous son poids, sa main caressant la rambarde du bout des doigts, comme fasciné. Attrapant alors une des chaises, il fit le chemin inverse, jetant au passage un petit coup d'œil à la vitre, juste pour voir, et la posa avec force à côté du garçon, qu'il pouvait maintenant identifier, et détailler à son aise.

Ce qui frappa en premier Thomas fut la jeunesse des traits de son camarade, par rapport au son grave de sa voix. Il paraissait avoir dans les dix-neuf ans, pas plus. Ce qui le frappa ensuite fut sa beauté. Le brun avait toujours eu des penchants bisexuels bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué, pas même à Térésa, l'acte avec une personne de même sexe l'avait toujours révulsé, dans un certain sens, bien que, au fond, l'idée l'ait toujours titillée au niveau du bas ventre. Pourtant, il fallait avouer que les beautés brutes le fascinaient. Et il en avait une en face de lui. Avec sa peau dorée et ses cheveux blonds, son t-shirt large…Et son arme à feu posé sur ses cuisses, avec naturel. Son propre magnum entre les mains, il s'assit sur la chaise, et le glissa dans sa veste.

« Ca t'arrive souvent de faire ce genre de tête ?

-Quel genre de tête ? Dit Thomas, perplexe.

-Le genre de tête d'abruti profond. »

Haussant les sourcils, il eut un temps d'arrêt tandis qu'il fixait le garçon, dubitatif.

« Et toi…

-Moi quoi ? Lui répondit le garçon, sur le même ton.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de dire ce genre de chose la première fois que tu rencontres quelqu'un ?

-Que quand la personne en face de moi à vraiment une tête d'imbécile. »

Le blondinet lui offrit alors un sourire taquin, plongeant ses orbes bruns dans ceux de Thomas, comme avec défi. Le brun, haussant alors les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, brisa le contact visuel, fixant la ville qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, tandis qu'il sentait le regard observateur du garçon à ses côtés sur son visage.

« Tu vas rater le coucher de soleil, à me regarder comme un con. Dit Thomas, reprenant les paroles du blondinet.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas, j'dirais même que ça m'arrangerait, t'es bien plus intéressant que le soleil. »

A nouveau, il détourna son regard de la vue, et le replongea dans celui du blond, et à nouveau, il se fit happer dans ce regard aux couleurs chaudes. En plus d'être tombé avec un gars étrange, qui mate les couchers de soleil sur une colline, voilà qu'il se faisait draguer, par ce gars étrange, et lunatique. Se refermant sur lui-même, il fronça les sourcils, et se détourna.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous la ? WICKED ne m'a donné aucune miss…

-Tu détournes la conversation, je t'ai gêné ? Coupa le blond.

-Non, je ne suis pas gêné, j'aimerais juste savoir si…

-Dis merci, dans ce cas, on ne t'a jamais appris les règles de politesse, le bleu ? »

Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, il détourna encore son regard pour le poser sur le visage amusé du blond. Il avait l'impression de faire le boomerang, qu'est ce qu'il foutait la ?

« Et à toi ? Tu m'as coupé la parole deux fois, blondie, tu ne connais donc pas tes règles de politesse ?

Pardon. Maintenant, remercie-moi.

Pourquoi je devrais te remercier ?

J'ai dit que t'étais plus beau que le soleil, c'est une bonne raison de me remercier. »

Souriant malicieusement, cette fois si ce ne fut non pas Thomas qui détourna le regard, mais bien l'étrangeté qui était à ses côtés. Tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments, le brun ne bougeait plus. Etre dragué par une si belle créature que ce garçon le gênait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer, et il se sentait bien con, à le fixer, avec la bouche à moitié entre-ouverte, en attente d'une réponse qui en vaille la chandelle. Malheureusement, bien que des répliques cassantes et intelligentes submergeaient sa boite crânienne, en cas de panique, il était rare que ce soit celles-là qui sortent, le brun avait beau faire partie des forces de police, il n'en restait pas moins un homme comme les autres.

« Je ne suis pas gay.

-Quelqu'un a dit le contraire ?

-Non, mais j'aimerais que ce soit claire…

-Alors arrêtes de te faire des idées, le bleu… Bien que, vu ton regard, ça m'étonnerait que tu ne le sois pas.

-… Quoi ? » Ahurit, Thomas eut un temps d'arrêt, scrutant les traits du blond au nom inconnu, cherchant s'il rigolait, ou non. « J'savais pas que les gars de WICKED avaient autant d'humour, t'es le premier que j'rencontre comme ça… Très drôle, ouais.

-Tu penses que je rigole, Tommy ?

-Bien sûr que tu rigoles ! Attends… Comment tu m'as appelé, la ? »

Le brun ne comprenait plus rien, devenait-il fou ? Rêvait-il ? Minho lui avait-il glissé une pilule colorée dans son verre de whisky ? Ce serait bien du genre à son co-équipier asiatique, ces combines ! Mais pourtant, il y a quelques instants, tout allait parfaitement bien dans la tête de l'infiltré, alors pourquoi entendait-il des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ? Ou bien, peut-être que ce blond le connaissait ? Se frottant l'arrière du crâne, une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au garçon à ses côtés, qui, lui, arborait une mine amusée, à la limite de l'hilarité… Il devait bien se marrer, le con, à la différence du Tommy en question, qui lui, était totalement perdu, même du haut de ses vingt-deux ans.

« Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

-Déstresse, c'est la chef qui me l'a dit, tout simplement, tu voudrais que je le sache comment, autrement ? T'as des trucs à cacher, _Tommy_ ? » Laissant échapper un petit rire, le blond se frotta le bout du nez, tandis qu'il jouait avec les nefs fragiles du bleu.

Les nerfs très fragiles du bleu, même, qui était bientôt à deux doigts de la syncope. A l'école de police, on ne leur avait jamais appris à contrer ce genre de… _trucs_. S'il ressortait vivant d'ici, il leur donnera quelques conseils, à l'avenir pour apprendre aux recrues d'avoir de la patience, et du self-control.

« Non. »

Juste non, Thomas ne répondit rien d'autre, renfrogné, et légèrement boudeur sur les bords. Quelque chose le titillait, il avait beau avoir l'impression d'être un gamin de six ans en réagissant de cette façon, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Les évènements s'enchaînaient d'une façon étrange, bien trop étrange, surement était-ce son instinct de flic qui se réveillait. Pourtant, ils étaient dans un cadre sympa, une jolie maison, un coucher de soleil, un beau garçon… Peut-être trop sympa, justement ?

« Tu boudes, le bleu ?

-C'est quoi ton prénom ? Demanda Thomas, soudainement.

-Pas envie de te le dire, répondit le blond, haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu poses trop de questions, Tommy, tais-toi un peu, et admire la vue. »

Etonnamment, le brun se tu, et en silence, il admira le déclin du soleil. Les rayons orangés et rosés se mélangeaient aux quelques nuages blanc présents dans le ciel, tandis que le célèbre Cristo Rendentor semblait s'illuminer, dominant la ville de Rio de sa grandeur bienveillante. S'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa chaise, Thomas glissa ses mains dans ses poches, l'envie d'enlever tout ce tissu superflu le tiraillant. Le souvenir d'une soirée aussi chaude le fit alors sourire, tandis qu'il se remémorait les rires de Térésa, solidement accrochée à une branche d'un arbre. C'était lors d'une de leur nombreuses fugues, ou la jeune fille avait voulu aller dans les hauteurs, toujours plus haut, pour admirer le coucher du soleil. Elle avait toujours apprécié les choses simples, tout ce qui paraissait banal aux yeux des autres prenaient une autre proportion chez la brunette, elle n'avait pas besoin de vivre dans l'excès, et il l'aimait pour ça, pour sa simplicité déconcertante, il adorait voir son visage s'illuminé d'un sourire en entendant les chants des oiseaux, elle était comme un arc-en-ciel un jour de pluie.

« Quand j'étais enfant, commença le blond, brisant le silence installé, ma mère me racontait souvent des mythes et légendes du monde, et y'en avait un sur le soleil, une vielle histoire asiatique. Ca disait qu'au commencement, il se trouvait dix soleils, tous fils de Jun, le dieu du Ciel et de Xihe, la Déesse du Soleil, chaque soleils avaient une particularité différente, soit une couleur, ou encore une taille. Ils vivaient ensemble dans les branches d'un arbre géant, le Fu Sang. Chaque jour, un des soleils était autorisé à se lever et à grimper jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre. Il partait ensuite dans un char tiré par six dragons pour accomplir sa ronde dans le ciel. Il rejoignait ensuite ses frères au pied de l'arbre géant, et l'obscurité retombait sur la Terre. Les astres se levaient ainsi à tour de rôle, et il n'y en avait jamais plus d'un par jour dans le ciel. Jusqu'au jour où ils décidèrent de partir en même temps, infligeant aux hommes une chaleur intolérable. La Terre fut grillée, des monstres sortirent de nulle part, et les Hommes faillirent mourir de soif et de faim. Jun eut alors pitié des hommes et envoya son meilleur archer Yi. Ce dernier régla le compte aux dix frères rebelles, sauf à un seul qu'il décida finalement d'épargner, nous offrant ainsi le même spectacle tous les jours…. »

Il fit une pause, le soleil bientôt caché par les montagnes.

« J'ai toujours été fasciné par cette histoire… Dit-il, à voix basse, ils avaient simplement envie d'être ensemble, mais ça leur était impossible… »

La tête tourné vers le blond, Thomas avait arrêté de frotter sa jambe, crispant plutôt sa main autour du tissu alors que le garçon à ses côtés contait son histoire. Ses yeux détaillant son visage, il le voyait sourire au fil de ses paroles, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, tandis que ses cheveux de blé prenaient une teinte rousse, reflet des rayons. Bientôt, le brun décrispait sa main, bercé par les paroles de son co-équipier qui paraissait étrangement bouleversé par ce simple mythe. Un silence apaisant se mis en place entre les deux garçons, puis, après un dernier soufflement, Thomas toussota, s'éclaircissant la voix.

« Drôle d'histoire… Enfin, j'veux dire, à raconter à un enfant, c'est pas commun…

-Ma mère était une personne assez hors du commun, répondit le blond avec un petit sourire.

-Elle…

-Elle morte quand j'avais douze ans, tumeur cérébrale.

-J'ai pas connu mes parents, ils sont morts quand j'étais petit, moi aussi, j'crois, enfin, je m'en souviens pas. »

Les yeux dans les yeux, iris brunes contre iris brunes, les deux garçons avaient l'impression de s'observer pour la première fois, tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil étaient remplacés par une nuit noire, seulement éclairée par la ville en dessous de leur pied. Ces quelques confessions sur leur vie intime avaient détendu le lien entre les jeunes hommes, qui, bientôt, voyaient apparaître des sourires sur leur visage. Le blondinet glissant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, il s'étira, tandis que d'un geste discret de la main il rangeant son arme dans sa poche, avant de se relever, le regard porté vers la maison azur.

« Tu viens ? On sera mieux à l'intérieur, et puis j'crève de faim. »

Tirant d'une main la chaise, le blond la traina jusqu'à la maison, avant de la remettre à sa place initiale, se souciant peu si le brun dans son dos le suivait ou non. Brun, qui, à l'inverse, avait observé les faits et gestes du garçon, que ce soit au moment où il ait étiré ses membres, laissant apparaître un bout de peau au niveau du ventre, jusqu'à sa démarche, étrangement boiteuse, puis, honteusement, la courbe de son dos, jusqu'à la lisière de ses fesses rebondies… Bordel. Il fallait qu'il s'enlève ces images de la tête, c'était ni bon pour lui, qui se refusait obstinément à avouer ses petites attirances pour la gente masculine, ni bon pour son entre-jambe, qui allait bientôt se réveiller malgré ses protestations. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il finit par se lever à son tour, récupérant sa chaise, puis fit un pas à l'intérieur de la maison, atterrissant dans le salon, tandis qu'il entendait la voix du blond l'appeler d'un autre coin de la bâtisse. Cependant, Thomas était perplexe, il comprenait de moins en moins l'attitude du blond, et encore moins le rôle qu'il avait à jouer ici. Pourquoi WICKED l'avait envoyé à cet endroit, avec comme compagnie, ce garçon ? Quelle était sa mission ? Ses pas le menant jusqu'à la source de ses problèmes, il traversa la pièce principale aux couleurs étonnamment chaudes, variant entre l'orangé et le vert, et jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine, ou son co-équipier d'une nuit avait sorti deux bières, se préparant minutieusement un en-cas.

« C'est pour toi. Dit-il, sans même relever la tête de sa tâche, pointant la bouteille verte du doigt.

\- Merci. »

Attrapant la bouteille, alors déjà décapsulée par les bons soins du blond, il la porta à ses lèvres, buvant une gorgé, la mousses lui caressant les lèvres et le palet.

« C'est chez toi, ici ? Demanda Thomas, levant sa bière.

-Ouais, t'aime bien ?

-Plutôt, c'est reposant, y'a une super vue, et puis, c'est vachement grand, c'est une belle maison…

-Merci, je l'ai construite y'a trois ans.

-Tout seul ? S'exclama-il, haussant un sourcil.

-Ça t'étonne ? »

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, le blond releva la tête, tendant un sandwich au brun avec amusement. Sandwich qu'il prit, non sans détourner le regard du diable en face de lui.

« Alors, pourquoi je suis ici ? WICKED ne m'a surement pas envoyé ici pour boire des bières et admirer le coucher de soleil, il doit bien y avoir une raison…

\- Ou peut-être que tu es en plein test, que je suis ton observateur, et que je dois décrypter tous tes faits et gestes pour savoir si tu es digne de confiance? D'ailleurs, si tu veux obtenir un bon rapport, je peux toujours te donner quelques petites… idées. »

Un sourire un peu plus suggestif aux lèvres que les précédents, il mordit alors dans un coin de son sandwich, fixant Thomas, qui lui, ne payait pas de mine. Un rictus crispé aux lèvres, il laissa cependant échapper un petit rire –surement nerveux-, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« Malheureusement, ce ne sont que des hypothèses, pas vrai ?

-Que des hypothèses, effectivement… »

Déposant ses coudes sur le bar, le blond détailla alors Thomas du regard, à son tour. Il fixa ses yeux bruns, puis descendit sur son nez droit, et ses lèvres ou il était sûr, pouvait faire apparaître un magnifique sourire.

« Ce ne serait pas en rapport avec la réunion de demain, juste par curiosité ?

-Et juste par curiosité, tu n'aurais pas déjà embrassé un homme dans ta vie ? »

Avalant de travers la bière qu'il était alors entrain de déguster, Thomas fit les yeux ronds, déglutissant à moitié. Quand il disait que ce garçon était un diable, il avait raison. Qui, à part Lucifer, pouvait s'amuser à poser ce genre de questions intimes, et incroyablement gênantes ? Et, qui plus est, des questions qui touchaient aussi incroyablement justes ? Heureusement, le brun avait étudié à bonne école, et il savait contenir ses rougissements qui n'attendaient qu'à décorer ses pommettes. Pour cacher sa gêne grandissante, il enfouit donc un bout de sandwich dans sa bouche, feignant d'être très intéressé par cette dernière activité.

« T'évites encore ma question ?

\- Pas du tout, je suis juste entrain de… manger, et ton sandwich est très bon, d'ailleurs…

-Ah oui ? Tu sais ce qui est _très_ bon, aussi ? »

Se relevant, le blond contourna le bar, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, approchant ainsi du brun avec une soudaine détermination teinte d'amusement, son propre sandwich délaissé sur un bout de l'assiette. Thomas, lui, sentant le danger, recula d'un pas, les lèvres serrées, tenant dans ses deux mains sa nourriture, et sa bière.

« Hm… La bière ? Répondit Thomas d'une voix montant dans les aiguë, redéposant alors la bouteille sur le plateau gris, elle est très bonne, faudra que j'pense à en acheter, d'ailleurs… »

Et alors qu'il reculait, et que le blond s'avançait, il se stoppa soudainement dans sa lancée, écarquilla les yeux en observait le brun, puis éclata de rire. D'un rire cristallin et enfantin, le blond fermait les yeux, secoué par ses rires. Et bientôt, sans s'y attendre, le brun rigola à son tour, suivant la soudaine hilarité du lieu. Tous deux courbés sur eux-mêmes, il tenait toujours dans sa main l'en-cas que lui avait préparé le blondinet. Thomas ne savait définitivement pas s'y faire en relations humaines, comme disait Térésa, il avait toujours été un peu maladroit sur les bords.

« T'es pas très loquace… Et tu sais même pas manger, Tommy.

-Je sais manger.

-Ah oui ? Alors, expliques moi…

Et, sans que Thomas ne s'y attende, le blond s'était rapproché, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou. Alors, essayant de reculer, il se buta contre le canapé du salon, excluant maintenant sa dernière échappatoire. Bloqué entre le sofa et le corps du garçon, il baissa son regard vers lui, yeux dans les yeux, alors que sa main approchait, touchant le bord de ses lèvres pour y récupérer une miette de pain collé à la commissure de sa bouche.

-… ce que c'est, _ça_. »

Délicatement, le blond récupéra la miette, et tout aussi délicatement la posa sur le tissu du canapé dans son dos, son bras frôlant au passage son flanc. Et sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale à ce simple contact, ce qui fit sourire avec plus d'entrain le garçon en face de lui. Dans un sens, son corps venait de le griller.

« Et après tu insinues que je ne te fais aucuns effets…

-Tu ne me fais aucuns effets.

-Ah oui, on parie, le bleu ? »

Et, alors, sans crier garde, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Levant alors les mains pour le dégager de ce baiser volé, le blond glissa ses bras autour des hanches du brun, le collant un peu plus contre lui, l'empêchant de fuir. Thomas, dont les lèvres étaient restées obstinément fermées, sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa cage thoracique, ses joues s'empourprant finalement d'une couleur rosée, et, alors que les lèvres contre les siennes ralentissaient le rythme, il entrouvrit timidement les siennes, les yeux alors clos. Pressant à son tour sa bouche, il sentit un sourire se dessiner chez le blondinet, suivit rapidement d'un coup de langue contre sa lèvre inférieure. Leurs bouts de chairs s'amusant dans une danse endiablée, leurs langues suivaient le même rythme, tandis qu'il appuyait sa main sur la nuque du garçon, approfondissant le baiser. Adieu la timidité du premier instant. Sa respiration saccadée, il éloigna son visage, reprenant son souffle, leurs deux respirations suivant le même tempo entrecoupé, comme une douce mélodie. Front contre front, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, croisant un regard malicieux, et légèrement brillant.

« Tu vois, quand t'y mets du tien…

-Tu…

-Tais-toi, Tommy. »

Et il replongea sur ses lèvres. Ses mains, alors restées immobiles contre son corps, furent ramenées sur les hanches du blond, qui, lui, glissaient les siennes sur la nuque du brun, lui créant un doux frisson. Serrant ses flancs, il sentit lentement sa veste glisser le long de ses épaules, puis de ses bras, pour finir au sol en un bruit strident, l'arme à feu rebondissant contre le parquet en bois. La repoussant d'un geste du pied, il plaqua son corps contre celui de son co-équipier, leurs lèvres s'activant, dévorant la bouche de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le blond se détache, déposant sa bouche sur la nuque de Thomas, embrassant son cou avec délicatesse, une main s'aventurant près de l'élastique de son boxer. Soupirant d'envie, le brun laissa son regard détailler la tête blonde qui s'activait sur sa peau, tandis que d'un geste expert, il plaquait ses mains sur son fessier, le collant à son bas ventre avec un sourire carnassier. Alors, le blond releva la tête, un sourcil haussé, les lèvres rouges de désir.

« Mais où est passé le Thomas qui clamait que je ne lui faisais aucuns effets ?

-Il est toujours là, c'est juste qu'il a changé d'avis.

-Ca pourrait bien me plaire, ça, le bleu.

-Tu parles trop, tais-toi. »

Un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres, le blond souffla un « à tes ordres » amusé tandis qu'il déposait sa main sur l'entre-jambe devenu étonnamment dur de son co-équipier, replongeant dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser. Un long gémissement raisonnant dans la pièce suite à ce geste, le brun balança sa tête en arrière, avançant son bassin, la main se frottant toujours un peu plus contre lui. Bientôt, malicieuse, elle se glissa dans son boxer, frôlant du bout des doigts son membre, l'empoignant bientôt avec vigueur. Une goutte de sueur dévalant le long de sa tempe, Thomas abaissa la tête, croisant le regard brûlant du blondinet, et, alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de celles tentatrices de son camarade, il détourna soudainement son visage, puis s'abaissa, à genoux devant le brun, la pression sur son entre-jambe volatilisée. Deux petites mains se présentèrent alors face à sa fermeture éclair, qui en un geste habile fut baissée, suivit tout aussi rapidement de son jeans, et de son caleçon. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses mains alors déposées sur les épaules du blond, il le vit relevé la tête, son éternel rictus mutin en guise de sourire.

« Tu n'es pas obligé… Souffla Thomas, les joues rougies.

-J'en ai envie.»

Sans même une pointe d'hésitation, il approcha alors sa bouche de l'objet défendu, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du brun. Il ne voulait manquer aucunes de ses réactions, du moment où son souffle brûlant caressait l'érection du brun, jusqu'à l'instant où il déposait avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur le membre tendu, une de ses mains glissant en des allers retours lents, l'autre caressant la naissance de son aine. Thomas, qui ne perdait rien du petit manège de son compagnon mordit soudainement sa lèvre inférieur, alors qu'il voyait, sentait, et ressentait la bouche du blond se refermer sur son sexe... Et, bordel, que c'était bon. Cette chaleur sur son membre, ces mouvements lents et rythmés, le déconnectaient totalement de la réalité, seule sa main, alors passée dans les cheveux de blé du garçon l'empêchait de sombrer. Et tandis que la langue du blondinet s'amusait autour de sa virilité, il ne put que se laisser aller, accompagnant ses mouvements d'aller-retour grâce à ses mains. Des gémissements en guise de parole, il entre-ouvrit les yeux, la lèvre prête à exploser à force d'être mordillée. Sa main accélérant ses allers et venus au fil des mouvements de tête du blond, des petites caresses sur le haut de son membre faillit le faire défaillir. Cinq mois d'abstinence, et voilà quand quelques minutes, il venait... Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement que le blondinet à ses pieds... suçait comme un dieu.

« Je... Je vais… Décales toi… » Souffla Thomas entre deux gémissements, entremêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée, essayant tant bien que mal de se séparer de cette source de béatitude.

Le blondinet, souriant, fit glisser lentement ses lèvres sur le membre du brun, y faisant courir sa langue avec amusement, relevant soudainement le regard de sa tâche pour le plonger dans celui du brun. Le regard fiévreux, il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, tandis que Thomas sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner… Avant de littéralement tomber en un râle de plaisir, les mains expertes du blond l'enserrant de sa poigne. Se vidant, il se balança en arrière, et atterrit sur le canapé, la respiration haletante, une main portée à son visage. Bon dieu, des gouttes de sueurs coulaient dans nuque, et sa respiration peinait à retrouver une cadence normal, ce blond était un véritable ensorceleur. Un poids plume -appartenant surement à l'ensorceleur- vint alors s'appuyer sur son torse, tandis que la chaleur de ce corps le réveillait peu à peu.

«Prêt pour un autre tour ? » Souffla le blond contre ses lèvres, qui lui, n'avait eu aucuns traitements pour calmer ses ardeurs, tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts le bras de son co-équipier.

Co-équipier qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions. Il fallait dire que le blond savait y faire, rarement ses partenaires l'avaient emmené aussi loin, et ce, juste avec l'aide de leur bouche. Entre-ouvrant les paupières, il se retrouva face à face avec le blondinet, qu'il surprit en pleine observation de la courbe de ses lèvres. Glissant sa main sur ses reins, il entreprit alors d'embrasser une nouvelle fois le blond, tandis qu'il remettait timidement en place son caleçon, soudainement gêné par sa nudité.

« Viens.»

Une nouvelle fois, Thomas suivit le blond, enlevant au passage son jeans et ses chaussures superflus. Se trimballant à moitié nu dans la maison, il suivit le son des pas du blondinet, et se retrouva bien vite dans une chambre toute aussi chaleureuse que le reste de la demeure. Mais à peine eu-il le temps de détailler la pièce du regard, qu'il se fit tirer en avant par un blondinet bien trop pressé. Pour autant, bien que les mains expertes du blond soient un véritable bonheur, Thomas comptait bien mener la danse, au moins le temps de leur ébat, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait absolument aucunes connaissances en la matière… Mais, après tout, l'acte avec un homme devait surement être pratiquement la même chose qu'avec une femme, à quelques petits détails près ? Oh, bien sûr, il n'y avait ni poitrine, ni cheveux longs, mais les points érogènes devaient se situer plus ou moins aux mêmes endroits… Du moins, l'espérait-il. Souriant alors au blond, mettant à pars ses questionnements, il s'approcha de lui, doucement, puis le poussa sur le lit. Grimpant sur le corps fin de son co-équipier, il écarta ses cuisses, se plaça entre, et se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres, le prenant de toute sa hauteur. Ses bras placés entre sa tête, le blond n'avait, à son tour, plus aucunes échappatoires.

« Tu te venges de tout à l'heure ?, demanda le blond, approchant son visage pour être au plus près.

-Peut-être bien. »

Déposant un baiser sur ces lèvres qui n'attendaient qu'à être embrassées, Thomas en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du blondinet, et à doucement, très doucement, le relever tandis que leurs lèvres s'attelaient à un plus violent échange. Bientôt, avec frénésie, le brun enlevait – ou arrachait presque- le t-shirt du blond, lui dévoilant ses hanches fines, son torse sculpté et son V plongeant. Décidé à goûter à ce corps, Thomas se détacha de lui, pour replonger tout aussi vite dans son cou, ou des odeurs de vanille titillaient son nez. Caressant sa peau de ses lèvres, puis de ses doigts, il descendit lentement, laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants sur son passage, s'attardant quelques instants de plus sur les tétons durcis, qu'il mordilla, et suça avec envie. Et tandis qu'il découvrait ce corps de ses lèvres, le blondinet, lui, n'en menait pas large. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, une main crispée sur le t-shirt du brun, le blond sentait son corps se consumer un peu plus à chaque caresse sur sa peau, tant que, inconsciemment, il envoya un coup de bassin, frottant son érection contre celle grandissante de Thomas. Taquin, il s'amusa alors à sucer la peau avec force, créant une marque violacée sur la peau imberbe. Puis, soudainement, tout s'accéléra, les mains du brun se placèrent sous les fesses du blond, les empoignant avec douceur, mais aussi avec fermeté, rapprochant son bassin du sien. Bougeant en dessous de son corps,comprenant le message, le blondinet abaissa lui-même son jeans, le balançant à même le sol, comme le vulgaire bout de tissu qu'il était. Les joues rougies, et les respirations saccadés, ils se stoppèrent un instant, s'observant en silence.

« Si tu veux, j'peux te montrer comment faire…, Murmura d'une voix rauque le blond, avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

-Ouais… »

Retirant en premier temps le t-shirt du brun, leurs peaux brûlantes se rencontrèrent, faisant frémir les épidermes de chacun, il attrapa alors les mains du brun, qu'il plaça sur ses flancs, levant ses hanches, faisant glisser leurs boxers respectifs, les rendant totalement nu, l'un contre l'autre. D'abord gêné par ce contact inconnu, Thomas finit par, de lui-même, donner un petit coup de bassin, tandis que le blondinet en dessous de son corps bougeait contre lui, mais toujours avec douceur, comme s'il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Sa petite main se glissant entre leur deux torses, elle atteignit malicieusement leur entre-jambe, et, avec surprise, les emprisonna toutes les deux dans sa poigne, les faisant se toucher, se frotter, se pincer l'un contre l'autre. Leur corps l'un contre l'autre, unis, leur créa d'innombrables gémissements. Son rythme cardiaque suivant la rapidité de ses halètements, Thomas se perdait face à la contemplation du visage du blond, de ses pommettes rosées, de ses mèches sauvages cachant son regard brûlant ou encore de ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Et intérieurement, alors que son érection frottait celle de son amant, il rêvait de plus, plus de frottement, plus de friction, plus de contact, plus de profondeur… Il avait tant envie de ce corps masculin, que son érection en venait à le faire souffrir.

« Mh... Vas y, murmura le blond, stoppant ses mouvements, embrassant doucement les lèvres du brun.

-De... de quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne suis plus vierge depuis longtemps, Tommy, c'est de ça dont j'veux te parler… »

Les joues rougies, le Tommy avait l'impression d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Son regard était-il si traître que ça ? Enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou pour cacher ses rougeurs, il mordilla quelques instants cette peau au goût sucré, avalant sa salive avec plus de difficulté. Au fond, savoir que ce blondinet avait déjà été touché par un autre, le rendait fou de jalousie.

« T'as peur ?

-Bien sûr que non, blondie…

-Alors vas-y, tous est dans le tiroir. »

Relevant la tête de sa cachette, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que le blond faisait un geste de la tête vers le tiroir de gauche, silencieux. Curieux, le brun tendit le bras, s'étirant de tout son long, et attrapant finalement la poignet qu'il tira vers lui. Sans même regarder, il en extirpa les deux seuls objets présent dans le coffret, des préservatifs, et un tube de lubrifiant. Tout d'abord amusé, il déposa les deux présents à ses côtés, se rallongeant sur le corps nu du blondinet, qui, observant les faits et gestes de son amant, avait automatiquement entre-ouvert ses cuisses, un air de défi accroché au visage.

« Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Ça ira, je ne suis pas puceau, j'te signale.

-Ah oui ? »

Capturant les lèvres du brun, il ouvrit d'une main le tube, tandis que de l'autre, il approchait les hanches du blondinet de son corps. Sa langue défiant celle de l'autre, il plaça le préservatif sur son membre, les yeux clos. Approchant son érection de l'entrée de son co-équipier, qu'il avait au préalable lubrifié, il s'arrêta soudainement, la respiration courte, ouvrant les yeux, alors que leurs corps se frottaient toujours sensuellement. Le blond, ouvrant à son tour les yeux face au manque de contact, gémit, fixant le brun d'un air adorablement boudeur. Lui aussi, avait envie de plus.

« Avant, je... Je veux savoir quelque chose…

-Quoi, encore ? Gémit à moitié le blond, ses mains dans la nuque de Thomas.

-Ton prénom.

-C'est Newt. Comme Isaac Newton. »

Souriant, yeux dans les yeux, ils scellèrent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, et doucement, Thomas s'enfonça dans le corps frêle du blond. Cette sensation de chaleur le rendit dingue. Tenant ses hanches, il attendit quelques secondes, un râle de plaisir sortant de sa gorge, tandis que Newt en faisait de même. S'habituant alors au corps de l'autre, ils bougèrent au même rythme, tout d'abord lent, puis accélèrent progressivement. Naturellement, le brun vint délaisser la hanche du blond pour venir caresser son érection d'une main, de l'autre, empoigner sa fesse, et tout aussi naturellement, le blond enfonça son visage rougit par le désir dans son cou, ses lèvres contre sa peau mate, lui suçant la peau. Se cambrant sous lui, il avançait ses hanches, épousant les coups de butoirs du brun, suivant ses langoureux va et vient. Petit à petit, les mouvements se faisaient plus amples, plus profonds, et petit à petit, leur gémissements augmentaient, brisant le calme de la maison. Leurs halètements se percutaient contre les murs de la pièce, les odeurs de leur deux peaux en contact les enivraient, tandis que leur cadence, elle, s'accélérait. Les yeux entre ouverts, Thomas ne voyait plus que le visage en sueur du blond, ne sentait plus que les ondulations de Newt contre son corps, la sensation exquise d'être à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il n'appartienne plus qu'à lui. Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure indéfiniment, et il avait beau réprimer son envie, les sensations se faisaient de plus en plus vives, il n'avait plus qu'à y céder. Sa main s'activant sur le membre du blond, il s'enfonça encore plus profondément, alors, qu'enfin, il la touchait. La petite tâche, source de plaisir, la prostate de Newt.

« Ohh… Tommy… »

Mettant toute son énergie dans ses reins, il s'enfonça, alors, encore, et encore… Touchant toujours plus violemment la prostate du blond. Il avait envie qu'il ressente autant de plaisir, que lui en ressentait à s'enfoncer dans son corps. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, il sente la jouissance monter en flèche, tout comme celle du blond. L'intérieur de son corps se crispant violemment autour de son membre, il se vida alors en un cri de jouissance incontrôlé.

« Putain, Newt… »

La respiration courte, Thomas était tombé à côté du blond sur, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Il avait vu les étoiles. Au sens littéral du terme. Son orgasme avait été tellement violent que ses paupières s'étaient tapissées de petits points blanchâtres et lumineux. Sa main toujours posée sur la hanche de son amant, il caressa quelques instants sa peau brûlante, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Ou du moins, essayant. Son esprit était totalement chamboulé, il ressentait toujours la chaleur du corps de Newt. Ouvrant les yeux, il les tourna, les déposants sur la tête blonde à ses côtés. Une énième fois, leurs regards se croisèrent, la même expression de bien-être présente sur leur visage, ainsi qu'au fond de leur iris.

« C'était… Commença Thomas.

… Wouah. » Termina Newt.

Puis, alors que le blond disait son wouah d'un ton émerveillé, Thomas commença à rire, tout d'abord tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, finissant dans un véritable fou rire. Newt, à ses côtés, le regard non réveillé, fronça les sourcils, se frottant le nez, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait quelque chose. Le brun, toujours secoué de ses rires, s'approcha alors du blond, l'encerclant de ses bras, puis, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout doucement, avec délicatesse. Ce garçon, en l'espace de quelques heurs, lui faisait se souvenir d'innombrables souvenirs.

« C'est que… Ma meilleure amie disait toujours la même chose… « Wouah » , c'était son truc de dire ça, à chaque fois que… »

Soudainement nostalgique, le brun fixa le plafond blanc, des mèches blondes chatouillant son menton. D'un seul coup, il s'était tu, ses pensées parties au fin de sa boite crânienne, essayant de remuer des souvenirs enfouit. Perturbé par cet étrange silence, Newt entrouvrit les lèvres, débutant une phrase semblable à celle que Thomas avait commencé, dehors.

« Elle est…

-Ouais, elle aussi, elle est morte… Y'a un an…..

Il fit une pause, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, comme tiraillé entre ce qu'il devait dire, ou non. Puis, se souvenant de la relation intime qu'ils venaient de partager, il se résigna, ce garçon valait le coup d'y laisser quelques plumes.

-... Elle s'est faite assassiner… Ce jour-là, quand j'ai reçu l'appelle de la police, j'ai bien cru que j'allais tuer la personne qui l'a… Enfin, c'était ma seule ma famille, et je l'ai perdu, de la façon la plus merdique qui soit, sans que je puisse la sauver, et dire que j'connais même pas son assassin, ça me rend dingue… J'comprends même pas comment il a pu la tuer, c'était la plus belle fille que je connaissais… Les autres au centre pensaient souvent qu'on était frères et sœurs, on se ressemblait tellement, elle avait juste de plus beaux yeux que moi, bleus comme le ciel… Merde, j'suis désolé, je parle trop, je dois t'emmerder.

-C'est rien, Tommy. »

Soufflant ces dernières paroles, le blond avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, son nez alors posé sur l'épaule ambrée de l'autre garçon. Restant quelques minutes ainsi, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, Thomas écoutait la respiration lente de Newt, et Newt en faisait de même. La gorge serrée, il osait à peine baisser son regard vers le blond. Il devait avoir l'air si pathétique, avec ses histoires macabres. Reprenant une grande inspiration, il se retourna alors, et grimpa soudainement sur les hanches de Newt, son visage orné d'un grand sourire.

« Prêt pour un autre tour, Newtie ? » Et il plongea sur ses lèvres.

Un jour, il fallait bien qu'il range ses fantômes dans un placard, et cette nuit paraissait tout comme annoncer un renouveau. A bas WICKED, Térésa, et A5, il aurait le temps d'y penser demain au levée du soleil, pour l'instant, il voulait tout simplement s'oublier dans les bras de ce blondinet aux sourires malicieux.

* * *

La lumière du jour tapant contre ses paupières, le brun se cacha à l'aide de son bras, enfonçant sa tête dans les draps blancs. Remontant la couette sur son corps nu, une odeur de vanille le fit sourire, tandis qu'il se remémorait les événements inattendus de la nuit dernière. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une mission commandée par WICKED le mènerait dans le lit d'un adorable blond, aux capacités plus que développées dans un certain domaine. Cette nuit, dont il espérait secrètement ne serait pas la dernière, l'avait revitalisé, bien que ses reins le fassent, légèrement, souffrir. Étirant ses membres tel un félin, il se retourna sur le dos, pour croiser le regard amusé de Newt dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Vêtu d'un costume deux pièces, il s'approcha doucement du brun, un verre de lait dans une de ses mains…

« Salut.

-Salut. »

Se redressant sur ses coudes, le brun bailla, souriant toujours, ses joues s'armant de deux adorables fossettes, alors qu'il détaillait secrètement son amant.

« C'est pour toi, bois tout, ça te redonnera de l'énergie.

-Merci, Newtie.

-De rien. »

Pourtant, bien qu'au départ, le blond l'ait accueillit avec un sourire tout aussi mutin que ceux qu'il lui avait offert la nuit dernière, il sentait ses gestes plus tremblants, ses sourires plus tendus. Avalant d'une traite la boisson offerte par son co-équipier, un arrière-goût le fit grimacer, tandis qu'il observait le blond se frotter le nez, encore une fois, comme si quelque chose le perturbait.

« Tu…

-Thomas, j'dois te dire quelque chose, et on a pas beaucoup de temps, donc écoute bien.

\- Oh…Ok. »

Le ton étonnamment froid et distant le surprit, et inquiéta le brun, qui sentait soudainement sa tête commencer à lui tourner. Plaçant deux doigts sur sa tempe, il la malaxa doucement, tandis qu'il relevait son regard vers Newt, qui s'était approché, déposant sa main sur sa joue. La sensation de ses doigts froids sur sa peau lui réprima un frisson. Quelque chose clochait, il le savait… Comme quand ils observaient le coucher de soleil, cette sensation lui revenait de plein fouet. Et il avait beau associer tous éléments, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien clocher... C'était-il passé quelque chose pendant la nuit?

« Tu sais, on a pas toujours le choix dans nos vies... Commença le blond, parfois on aimerait prendre des chemins différents, plus simples, ou j'sais pas, juste différents, mais c'est impossible, donc on fait avec, on avance, et on apprend à ne plus y penser… D'une certaine façon, on commence à oublier qui on est, on obéit juste… Et puis, parfois, y'a des choses qui se passent, et qui te font redevenir toi-même, et toi, Thomas, t'as été cette chose, tu m'as fait me redécouvrir…

Le souffle court, Thomas écoutait attentivement, alors qu'il sentait petit à petit ses paupières se faire lourdes. Luttant contre l'envie irrésistible de s'endormir qui le tiraillait, il appuya une nouvelle fois contre ses tempes douloureuses. Le monde autour de lui n'était plus qu'un amas de formes floutées, un monde cotonneux qui lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Dans les paroles de Newt, quelque chose clochait, et il avait beau avoir envie de crier que lui aussi, cette rencontre, au fond, l'avait changé, il ne pouvait parler, se contentant d'écouter.

« … Sauf que c'était déjà trop tard, j'suis bien trop perdu, j'suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait… Je devais te tuer, mais j'ai pas pu… Je suis A5... Je suis celui qui a assassiné ta meilleure amie, et tous les policiers avant toi... WICKED t'ont grillés, donc ils m'ont envoyés faire le sale boulot, comme d'habitude, mais j'ai pas pu, cette fois si, j'pouvais pas te toucher... »

Ses paroles furent comme un coup de poignard planté en plein cœur. Malgré ses paupières lourdes, malgré la douleur dans sa boite crânienne, celle dans sa cage thoracique le faisait peu à peu suffoquer, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, comment était-ce possible ? Alors qu'il se repassait les événements d'hier soir, il revoyait le regard au début méfiant du blond, la maison azur camouflée en haut de la colline, ses paroles étranges aux goûts d'adieu, cette sensation de danger qui lui tordait l'estomac, ou encore la démarche boiteuse du blondinet... Il l'avait sentie, depuis le début, mais il avait abandonné à la minute ou il avait vu le sourire du blond.

« J'suis désolé, Tommy. »

Un murmure, un simple murmure. Le brun se sentit alors sombrer, tandis qu'il voyait le corps du blond s'éloigner, après lui avoir déposé un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres. Il se sentit sombrer avec la terre entière, son cœur émietté. Comment se pouvait-il que le garçon qu'il ait tant aimé le temps d'une soirée soit aussi celui qu'il ait haït depuis toute une année? Une larme discrète coulant le long de sa joue, il s'enfouit alors dans un sommeil profond, du genre de sommeil au quel, parfois, on ne se réveil jamais.

* * *

Et bah... voilà... **C'était tout,** merci pour moi, salut !

Donc j'espère que vous avez aimé, que mon écriture n'est pas trop horrible, que j'ai pas gâcher les personnages de Dashner, et qu'après cette fin, vous n'aurez pas envie de me tuer...

Quoi que, pour la dernière partie, j'en suis moins sur...

Bon, pour tout vous dire, j'hésite à faire une deuxième partie à cet OS, du coup, j'ai besoin un peu de vos avis.

Ah, et aussi, si t'as aimé, **laisse une review** , c'est toujours sympa !

DU LOOOOOOVE.


End file.
